St Patrick's Day is Here
by ah-dorably key-ute
Summary: A Green Lab, Some Chocolate Coins, and a whole lot more. See what happens when St. Patrick's Day comes to the Miami Dade Lab. Eric x Natalia, Ryan x Calleigh


A/N: So, St. Patrick's Day is coming up. And I figured why not write a one- shot about celebrating? All the traditions in here are all things that my friend's family does on St. Patty's Day. I know it's not for a couple of days, but oh well.

A/N 2: this is the first story I've actually posted on CSI: Miami. I've written some, but I don't really like any of them.

Disclaimer: Yes. Of course I own CSI: Miami. Just like my brother is king of France, my best friend is next in line for the Spanish throne and my godfather is Brad Pitt. Yeah. Right. I don't own anything except some of the traditions, but I don't even own them because they belong to my friend and her family.

* * *

Horatio Caine looked at his lab. Calleigh Duquesne and Natalia Boa Vista were wrapping green crepe paper around the chairs in the break room. He watched Natalia finish her chair and move into the main room with the green crepe paper.

"What are you doing?" He asked, pulling his sunglasses off.

Calleigh smiled at him. "What does it look like we're doing?"

"It looks," Horatio began, "that you are decorating my lab with green crepe paper."

"Well, I guess not all looks can be deceiving." Natalia stepped off the chair she was using to hang the 'Happy St. Patrick's Day' banner and looked at Horatio.

"Just don't hurt the lab or yourselves." Horatio sighed, knowing that it was useless to fight them on this.

* * *

CSI's Eric Delko and Ryan Wolfe walked into the Miami lab on the morning of March 17. The lab was entirely green. Shamrocks and Four- Leaf- Clovers were everywhere. There was a paper rainbow stretching from one wall to the other. At the far end, there was a small pot full of gold chocolate coins.

"Who….. What…….Why?" Ryan stuttered looking around the room.

A Southern Belle came up and stood next to them. There was a grin on her face as she surveyed the lab.

"Me and Natalia. Decorated the lab. It's St. Patrick's Day." Calleigh looked first at her boyfriend and then at one of her best friends.

Ryan kissed his girlfriend's cheek. "Hey Cal. Happy St. Patrick's Day."

Eric looked at the once normal looking lab. "Somebody has a little too much time on their hands." He gave a small laugh.

"I heard that." Natalia came up to the group of 3, holding onto a plate of something that looked like pancakes. Eric went to grab one from her, but she slapped his hand and put the platter on the table. "Nope. Not until you sing the song."

"Song?" Eric's eyes narrowed.

"For pancakes?" Ryan asked.

Natalia giggled and slipped her arms around Eric's waist. He put his arm around her shoulder. "They're not pancakes. It's boxty."

"Boxty?" The half Cuban- half Russian man looked down at his girlfriend.

"Yes. Boxty." Calleigh smiled.

"What the hell is boxty?" Ryan asked.

"It's an Irish meal made for breakfast." Natalia said, the smile growing on her face.

"Wait. You mentioned a song?" Eric asked, looking at the platter on the table.

"Mmmhmmmm." Calleigh nodded.

"I'm starving. Can we skip the song?" Ryan said.

"Tell you what. Eric can sing the song and you can dance the dance." Natalia smiled evilly.

"You're evil." Eric said.

Natalia and Calleigh giggled.

Both men sighed in defeat.

"Teach us the song." They said.

Calleigh grinned. "Ready. Ok here it is."

"Boxty on the griddle, boxty on the pan; if you can't make boxty, you'll never get a man." Both women recited.

"No way." Eric shook his head while Natalia held back a laugh.

"You haven't learned the dance." Calleigh said and then broke into an Irish jig.

Many failed attempts and an entire audience later, Horatio came out of his office.

"H, can you convince them to give us the boxty?" Ryan asked, out of breath.

"Boxty. I haven't had that since I was a kid." Horatio looked at the plate on the table. "Natalia, could I have a piece?"

"Yeah sure." Natalia passed him the plate.

"Thanks." Horatio took a bite. "Just like my grandmother used to make."

Natalia and Calleigh smiled in appreciation.

"Now I have a question."

"Yes?" Calleigh's southern drawl drew out the word.

"Why is everyone watching you 4?"

"Hey Natalia, why didn't H have to sing and dance?" Eric asked his girlfriend.

"He signs my paycheck." Natalia said simply and everyone laughed.

"Let me see this dance." Maxine Valera looked at the two men in front of her.

"I give up." Eric sighed exasperated. Natalia handed him some boxty and he pulled her into his arms. "Thank you."

Ryan took some from the plate and took a bite. "This is really good." He said, once he swallowed.

"Next tradition." Calleigh waited until everyone but herself, Natalia, Eric, Ryan, Horatio, Valera, and Alexx left the room. She walked over to the rainbow, picked up the pot, and brought it over to them.

"Pick up a coin." Natalia instructed. She waited until everyone had a coin before continuing. "Open it."

Calleigh picked it up. "Break it in half. Now, think of a wish."

Natalia picked up a bowl of Irish Flag. "Dip one half in here."

Everyone did as she said. "Now put it in your mouth." 7 hands went up to their mouths and 4 hands immediately came back down with the chocolate still in it.

"You have to do it." Natalia said to Ryan, Eric, Valera, and Alexx.

"Your wish won't come true." Calleigh stomped her foot.

Horatio, Alexx, and Valera left the room, the two women eating their chocolate as they left.

"You're such a baby." Natalia teased Eric lightly.

"Really? Well, could a baby buy you a present?" Eric asked her.

She gasped. "You didn't have to buy me something."

Calleigh turned away from them to find Ryan behind her with a box wrapped in green paper.

"Thank you Ryan." She sat down on a chair next to Natalia and both opened their gifts.

"Happy St. Patrick's Day." Eric grinned and shoved the pie in Natalia's face.

"Happy St. Patrick's Day." Calleigh threw a piece of cake on Eric.

Soon all 4 CSI's were in a cake and pie fight. There was shrieking and screaming and finally Horatio came out of his office.

"Children." He said, looking amused. His CSI's turned around. Eric had whipped cream all over his face and he had wiped some off of his face and onto Natalia's hair. Natalia also had what looked like vanilla icing on her face, shoulders, and arms. Calleigh was sporting chocolate icing in her blonde hair and on her face while Ryan was covered in something green.

"What is Ryan wearing?" Valera had come out to see what the commotion was about.

"It's from the St. Patrick's Day pie someone put in the fridge." Calleigh bit her lip to hold back laughter.

Dan Cooper came out into the room. "What did you do to my pie?"

"Oops." Natalia said as she and Calleigh burst into laughter. Valera, Dan, and Horatio left the room and then the clock hit 3:15.

"Last tradition." Calleigh said. "At exactly 3:17, you have to give everyone in the room a kiss on the cheek."

"Takes the Kiss Me I'm Irish saying and combines it with the On St. Patty's Day Everyone's Irish saying and puts them together." Natalia said.

By that time the clock had hit 3:17. Calleigh and Natalia kissed each other's cheek. Calleigh kissed Eric's cheek while Natalia kissed Ryan's.

"Happy St. Patrick's Day, Cal." Ryan kissed his girlfriend's cheek. Both looked over at Natalia and Eric. She had kissed his cheek and he had pulled her into a real kiss from there.

Pulling away, Eric smirked at Natalia. "I like that tradition best."

She giggled and pulled away from him. "Happy St. Patrick's Day, Eric."

"Right back at you, 'Talia." Eric said. "Now, let's go get clean…."

"Payback for the pie." Dan Cooper shouted, throwing a bowl of green confetti on them. Valera threw some more at them and soon the 4 CSI's and the 2 Lab Techs were deep in a confetti fight.

"I must have the weirdest team in the world." Horatio said to Alexx.

"Yes. Yes you do." Alexx said. "But you got to love them all."

A/N: There it is. Reviews are loved. Please and maybe thanks. I know, the characters are a bot OOC.


End file.
